


A Different Shade of Green

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a certain forensic assistant shows up asking questions and flirting with Felicity, Oliver decides he definitely doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was born out of spoilers released for the new season stating that Barry Allen (AKA The Flash) and Felicity would get along because of their interests in related science and tech things. And basically, what I heard from that article was...oh, look, we are going to get to see Jealous!Oliver. (Remember him...from the elevator in 1x22 where he shoves the papers out of the guys hands because he's hitting on Felicity. Yeah...that Oliver.)
> 
> Also, I was trying to keep it close to what COULD happen in canon so I ended it where I did for a reason. (I could possibly be persuaded at some point to add on…)
> 
> Anyway, huge, huge thanks to **anthfan** again for editing, cheerleading, and enabling me. (And explaining things to me in small pieces when I couldn't understand them. LOL.)
> 
> As always, your comments are genuinely appreciated! Hearing what you guys think means a lot!

He didn't expect it. That feeling in his stomach whenever he saw her with someone else. The laughter that floated to him from across the office had grabbed his attention immediately. 

The young man standing at her desk looked familiar but Oliver couldn't place him. He was tall and lanky with a head of sandy blonde hair and a charming smile. 

Oliver watched as she leaned into him, listening to what he said while a smile played across her lips. That tightening in his gut grew into a knot of emotions. He wasn't supposed to feel this way. Not about her. Not like this. It shouldn't bother him to see her happy. He _wanted_ her happy.

Except. This wasn't right. He couldn't quite put his finger on why. But _this_ wasn't right.

Swallowing, he narrowed his eyes, his hands balling into fists as the man leaned over Felicity's shoulder, his fingers brushing hers as he pointed something out on the computer screen.

Something possessive crawled up within him and he was halfway to the door before he heard Diggle clear his throat. Whipping his head around, he narrowed his eyes at his partner. "What?" he growled, his voice low and dangerous.

Diggle gave him a pointed look and crossed his arms. "You can't just storm out there whenever someone is flirting with her."

Oliver froze. "I don't..."

"You do," Diggle interrupted, holding up his fingers and ticking off instances. "Last week, the mail guy came by and talked to her for two minutes. You interrupted them by asking Felicity for files you already had. Two days ago, a friend of hers from the IT department came by to visit. You decided you needed to meet with her about the new technology upgrades to the system when you'd just discussed most of them over lunch. And, yesterday, when one of the men from the visiting company lingered for five minutes to talk to her after the board meeting, you pretty much pulled her away from him and leveled him with a glare worthy of your other suit."

Oliver's jaw ticked in annoyance, and frustration as he recalled each of those events and a few others Diggle had been kind enough not to mention. He had the same feeling with each of those times as he did now, but with this guy, it was different because Felicity was actually flirting back. It was that realization that had him wanting to go to the lair and pummel out his raging emotions on the practice dummy.

"It's not what you think..." Oliver began, but when Diggle arched one eyebrow sky-high, he swallowed the rest of that thought.

His eyes wandered back to Felicity's desk, where they sat and were now whispering and pointing out things to each other on the computer. 

“Digg, who is that guy? He looks familiar.” Oliver asked, not bothering to conceal his dislike.

“Looks like the one of the forensic investigators that came after the copy-cat vigilantes welcomed you home.” Digg replied dryly. “I think his name was Barry Something. He took an interest in Felicity after learning her name.”  


Oliver’s gaze narrowed and if he looked down, he knew he would be in his Green Arrow stance, all muscles coiled and ready for action. Something in his gut told him not to trust this guy.

When Felicity turned slightly in her chair, Oliver saw Barry’s hand land on her knee and, before he could stop himself, he was halfway out the door.

As the door shut behind him, he thought he heard Diggle sighing, but he couldn't be sure.

Approaching the two, Oliver tried to hide his annoyance, switching into his CEO mask and smiling charmingly at the people he passed.

"Felicity!" he called out, when he was five feet away from her desk.

She whirled, and he had to keep his body from reacting when he saw her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. An image of her sprawled out amongst his dark sheets, hair mussed and with the same expression flew through his mind. 

"Oliver?" she asked, and he slammed his eyes shut for a moment to quell the desire that instantly flooded through him at his thoughts. He was not supposed to be thinking of her like that. He couldn't allow himself to have feelings right now - for anyone. People he cared about got hurt. That wasn't a chance he was willing to take with anyone, especially not his Felicity.

 _His._ Where had that come from? She definitely wasn't his. The deep, primitive part of him growled, but he forced it back.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and he realized she was right in front of him now, her lavender scent surrounding him while her blue eyes staring up at him in concern.

"Fine," he bit out, and threw a glance to Barry who stood behind them, hands in his pockets, watching the scene unfold.

"You're Harry, right?" Oliver greeted, purposely messing up his name as he held out his hand with a fake smile.

Oliver could feel Felicity's nervous gaze and wondered why she was suddenly on edge. He sidestepped her to come to stand directly in front of the thinner man, unconsciously putting himself in between them, and protecting Felicity. 

"Um. Barry, actually..." The younger man answered, and Oliver smiled inwardly as he noted Barry’s sudden level of discomfort.

"Oh, right, well, what brings you by the Queen Consolidated offices today?" he asked, squeezing his hand a little too tightly.

Barry winced but said nothing, quickly withdrawing his hand. "Um..actually, Felicity...Ms. Smoak...," he corrected at Oliver's raised brow, "We met a few weeks ago when you had the shooting here. I’m a forensic assistant with the SCPD and after talking to her, I realized she knew about that Green Arrow guy and, well, I've been trying to track him for awhile now. I know I probably shouldn't have come but..."

The moment the words ‘Green Arrow’ came out of the other man’s mouth, he felt Felicity tense next to him. The hand resting at his side itched to reach behind him and steady her.

"It's nothing, really, Ol...Mr. Queen," Felicity interrupted, shaking her head at the name switch, "And I’ve already told him I don’t really know anything about 'Green Arrow'. But then we started talking about one of the newest programs released to identify small bits of DNA and...well...anyway,” she said with a deep breath, and he could tell the moment she realized she was rambling. Turning her bright eyes toward him and begging him silently to drop the Green Arrow questioning, she planted herself firmly in between the two men and asked. “Did you need something? I thought you were on a conference call to Beijing?"

"I'm done," he replied, keeping his eyes locked on the other man before swiftly turning all his attention to Felicity.

“And, now, I need you in my office,” he told her authoritatively, a tone he didn't normally use with her in the office unless he was playing the part for other executives.

With a quick jerk of his head to Barry, he cupped Felicity’s elbow and started to lead her back towards his office. She grabbed her tablet on the way by her desk and threw an apology over her shoulder. Moving his hand to her lower back, he steered her the short distance to his large executive suite and closed the door behind them.

Diggle gave him an exasperated look when they entered which Oliver decided to fixedly ignore.

“Listen, Oliver, please don’t worry about Barry and his questions. So far, he’s been pretty harmless and he’s surprisingly easily distracted...” Felicity stated quickly, and he had to hold in his growl at the ‘pretty harmless’ bit. 

When he said nothing else, she pushed her glasses further up on her nose. 

“So what did you need?” she asked, tablet already open and ready to start a search for their next project, QC or otherwise related.

Oliver’s step faltered mid-stride, his lips pressing into a thin line as he shut his eyes. He honestly hadn't thought that far in his plan - all he knew was he needed to get her away from Barry especially after learning he was asking questions about Green Arrow. Despite the twisting in his stomach that had become too much to handle as he watched them interact, it was that information which had pushed him to act and tell her he needed her help.

It’s not that he hadn't seen her work with other people before - or even mention a date or two, but ever since she’d come to the island with Diggle to bring him back, he’d started to feel something deep inside shifting whenever he looked at her. His gaze would linger a little bit longer than it had before, and the urge to put a hand on her arm or back when she was near was almost constant.

“Oliver?” Her voice broke through his thoughts and he shook his head, trying to focus. 

“Right,” he stated, clearing his throat. “Well, um...the printer isn't working. I think it might be out of ink.”

He instantly cringed at the words that fell from his lips. Turning his head, he watched her jaw fall open and her eyes blaze.

Diggle looked at him, blinked twice, and then walked to the door, exiting quickly. As he watched Felicity’s reaction, he suddenly wished he would have joined his friend.

“What…” she sputtered, her brow furrowing in that way that always drew attention to the streaks of brown at her hairline, and the little wrinkle she got on her nose. “The printer…”

Her eyes flew to the object in question and then back to him. He waited, every muscle in his body tightening so he wouldn't wince when she used her loud voice. He knew it was coming. The attempted flash of his charming smile that didn't even really work before she knew everything about him was what finally set her off.

Tablet clutched tightly in her hands, she found her voice. “I am not your personal secretary, Oliver Queen! What is going on?!”

He sagged at her words, drawing a complete blank on how to answer her without giving away the conflicted feelings that raged within him. 

“You don’t need me to fix your printer, and even if you did, that’s not my job and you know it. My job is to be your consultant, not your secretary. I’m not here to get your coffee or run your copies,” She continued, her voice rising with each word.

“I know,” he finally ground out, interrupting her. “I know that.”

“Then what is going on?” she asked, her heels clicking on the tile floor as she moved closer to his desk and him. “For the past few weeks, you've been interrupting every conversation I've had with another man with the most ridiculous excuses. Or there was that one time where you basically went all “Grr” Green Arrow and glared the man to death. If I didn't know better, I would say you were jealous. But that’s ridiculous because you being jealous of someone with me...well, yeah, we do not live in that world. Not that I’m not a catch. I am - as you should know by now, but well, you’re you and I’m me and I pride myself in not living in Disney’s make-believe world, although I do love to watch those movies - _Beauty and the Beast_ was always a favorite. Belle was so independent and strong and she found love in a man everyone thought was too fierce and broken to be loved. She saw past all of that...and well...”

He listened to her ramble with a frown on her face. And while half of what she said pulled at the corner of his mouth because of her own expressions, most of it left him even more confused.

“Felicity,” he said, wanting to pull her out of her rant before she got too far off track and they ended up in a completely different conversation about a mouse with big ears and his penchant for love stories.

Her cheeks tinged pink and she bit her bottom lip - an action that didn't help his concentration.

A groan escaped his throat and her eyes widened slightly as he slumped in his chair. She stepped closer, around his desk and leaned against the side. He watched as her hand reached out and hovered in mid air as if she couldn't decide if she should touch him or not. His body craved it - her touch. So soft and gentle the few times she’d actually let herself do it. 

Finally, her hand descended, finding his forearm and giving it a light squeeze. 

“Oliver…talk to me,” she began hesitantly. Something flared to life within him hearing her say the phrase he usually uttered to her. “What’s going on? What’s this really about?”

He ran his hands over his face, his fingers scrabbling in the short strands of his hair before flicking his gaze up to meet hers. He wondered what she saw in his eyes because hers darkened slightly and a small ‘o’ formed on her lips.

“I don’t know,” he finally said hoarsely. “I just…”

His voice trailed off because he honestly wasn't sure what to say. How could he tell her that seeing other men around her made him want to lock her up in the basement of Verdant and keep her all to himself? Or that when she laughed at another man, he felt as if he’d been punched in the stomach? Or that when Barry’s hand had landed on her knee, he wanted to cross the space between them and rip his arm back, pinning him to the desk.

None of those were normal feelings. None of those wouldn't make her take one look and him and run in the other direction. Then again, she’d seen him do a lot worse and she hadn't left yet. 

What had really surprised him though, was the idea that she didn’t think he could be jealous for her. The fact that the word was even being thrown around made him accept that it was in fact the emotion he was feeling. Green, paralyzing, ugly, punch-to-the-gut, jealous. And unlike his other suit, this was not a good color on him.

He knew he was possessive by nature. Sharing was not something he did well when it came to his love life. Love life. And that’s when time seemed to stop.

He blinked a few times, Felicity still standing in front of him. Blonde hair falling to her shoulders, glasses perched on her nose, bright blue eyes watching him with a hint of anticipation. Her bright teal and navy striped dress hugged her curves without being lewd. Her long legs peaked out from under her knee length dress to the black pumps that flexed every muscle, making his hands twitch wanting to reach out and run his fingers over the smooth skin.

 _Love._ That was a word he definitely hadn't used for a long time. Sure, he said he loved Laurel and Tommy and his family. Those were people he’d loved before the island though. They’d carried over, and, unfortunately for him, none of them knew the man he was now. But since the day he stepped off the island for the first time in five years, he’d closed off his heart, refusing to let himself care or love for the good of his mission. In the end, it hadn't mattered, and he’d returned to the island deciding it was betterfor him to be alone than with people who he could hurt - because that’s what he did. He hurt people.

Of course, when she’d showed up there, risking so much to find him and bring him back -because she cared - he couldn't deny that he felt nothing. That somehow she’d cracked open the solid dam he’d built around his heart and snuck inside. And once she was there, he knew he’d never let her go.

Maybe that’s why he’d been so bothered by seeing her with other men upon his return. Because after getting a glimpse of how far she was willing to go - how much she cared - he couldn't deny it any longer. She was a part of him now. 

“Oliver?” His eyes snapped back to hers and he let out a long sigh as she repeated her words. “You just what?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but he had no idea where to start or what to say. After a few minutes of silence, Felicity’s shoulders sagged and she shook her head.

“When you figure it out, let me know,” she muttered, turning and walking out of the room.

He was standing and calling out her name seconds later, but she was already gone. Sitting back down at his desk, he looked around and admitted a truth he’d long kept hidden deep inside. He was tired of being alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Felicity goes to a Queen Consolidated Gala to raise money for the Glades, Oliver can't deny his feelings anymore - nor can Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. I did it. I wrote a second part. Mainly because of the picture Willa Holland posted on her instagram yesterday with Emily Bett Rickards all dressed up. This came to me…and unlike part one…this one definitely strays from what canon will do. But…I don’t even care.
> 
> Huge thanks to anthfan for encouraging me and letting me bounce ideas off of her. (Also, for not hurting me for getting distracted from my other fics…AGAIN.)
> 
> As always, please leave me a note and let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!

Felicity wouldn’t deny that she felt a bit like a princess tonight.  The bright pink hi-low dress ran from just below her knees to the floor.  The silken material felt weightless on her skin and she had twirled more than once in front of the full-length mirror in her apartment.

Thea had helped her pick this one out when the Queen Consolidated Gala to raise money for the Glades approached on the calendar.  Although she’d first refused, Oliver had insisted she take a bonus and go find something she would like for all her hard work and long hours.  

“You deal with me basically 24 hours, 7 days a week,” he’d told her in a serious tone, even though the hint of a smile played at the corners of his lips.  “Most people would have run off screaming by now.  You deserve this.”

She’d rolled her eyes and given him a knowing look.  “You’re not that bad, Oliver Queen.  Give yourself a break.”

His face has softened for a moment, her honestly cutting through all his defenses.  And then the glint in his eyes had returned and he’d arched an eyebrow.  “Does that mean you don’t want the credit card?” he’d asked.

She’d bitten her lip for a moment before snatching the platinum card from his hand and waltzing through the door to his office.  “I’m never one to turn down free clothes, Mr. Queen,” she’d thrown over her shoulder, ignoring the sparks of heat that tingled her fingers from where their hands had touched.

She knew he was still trying to make up for his odd behavior as of late.  It’d been over a week since he had interrupted her conversation with Barry and called her into his office for the latest and most ridiculous in a line of bullshit excuses whenever she was around other men.  

Somewhere deep in her heart she wanted to acknowledge the possible truths to his actions, but her head slammed the door shut on those thoughts claiming self-preservation.  

If she opened that door, her heart would be laid bare on the floor before him.  She wasn’t sure she was prepared to deal with those feelings.  And she knew he wasn’t.

Barry had somehow managed to find out about the gala and ask in a ridiculous, rambling round-about way if she had a date yet.  It was startling to see someone so much like herself in the form of the opposite sex.  She was honestly a little confused on whether she was slightly attracted to him because they were so much alike or because she actually enjoyed his company.

Either way, she didn’t turn down his offer and found herself looking forward to the evening.  Oliver was taking the night off from his nightly duties to tend to his CEO position, and while he’d bristled momentarily when she declined a ride to the gala with he and Diggle, he nodded a few minutes later before excusing himself to go train.  

She’d ignored the loud pounding of wood on metal for the next two hours.

Barry arrived promptly at her door, and she quickly slipped on the silver stilettos she’d bought years ago for a wedding and never had the chance to wear again.  They gave her another four inches and she realized too late that they would make her a few inches taller than Barry.  A voice in the back of her mind kindly pointed out that she would be the perfect height for Oliver in them.  Felicity quickly squashed that thought and turned all her attention on her date.

Thea had offered up Verdant for the night - and she’d convinced Oliver that having the fundraiser in the Glades would be a good gesture to the people of the city.  

The normally stark club floor was lined with circular tables; elegant place settings and floral arrangements gracing each one.  Gauze curtains hung from the rafters, floating all the way to the floor and blocking out some of the old warehouse look.  Candles lit the room as well as some of the lights normally used on the dance floor.  Up on the DJ stand sat a twelve-piece orchestra, setting the mood with both classic and modern hits.

Barry led her through the doors and she tried to pretend it didn’t feel weird entering from the front and not the back of the building.  Part of her itched to run downstairs and check the searches and police scanners for any activity.  Shaking those impulses from her head, she focused on her date and the beauty that surrounded her.

Waiters carrying champagne flutes passed by and Barry grabbed two, handing one to her.  She murmured a thank you before taking an appreciative sip.  The bubbly liquid tickled her tongue, making her wrinkle her nose and smile.

That’s when she felt his eyes on her.  She didn’t dwell on how she knew Oliver was watching her, but she turned her head and found him standing near the entrance, talking to the conductor of the orchestra.

His eyes held hers for a long moment before sliding down her body and back up in an appreciative sweep.  Her cheeks flamed and she bit down on her lip to keep the visceral reaction from escaping her lips.  How could he manage to make her feel like that with only a look?  And why was she reacting to it so strongly?

“Felicity?” Barry called, and she shook her head, breaking away from Oliver’s intense stare and turning her face back to her date.

“Sorry,” she murmured, and propelled him forward so he wouldn’t look back and see who was behind them.  “Let’s go find our table.”

Place settings were laid out and she was surprised to find herself seated at the head table along with Oliver and a few of the other board members.

Eventually, she saw Oliver move to the door to greet the guests arriving.  He stood charming smile plastered on his face, but she could see the tiredness underneath.  For the past few weeks, he’d been running himself ragged between taking care of Queen Consolidated and spending his nights as Green Arrow.  It wasn’t until a few days ago that she found him passed out on the couch in the lair that she realized just how exhausted he truly was from everything.  She’d let him sleep, pulling a blanket over him and keeping watch from her computers.

Barry stepped into her line of vision and cut off her thoughts.  She smiled up at him when he gave her a questioning look.  “You okay?  You seemed miles away for a second.”

Felicity winced, aware that she had once again let Oliver consume her thoughts while on a date with another man.  Sighing, she patted his arm reassuringly.

“I’m fine.  Just have a lot on my mind,” she answered easily, sticking with as much of the truth as she could.

Barry’s brown eyes held hers for a moment before he spoke.  “So you you and Mr. Queen...how long have you known each other?”

Felicity’s eyes widened at the unexpected question.  “Um..what..what do you mean?” she stuttered, realizing a little too late that she had answered his question with a question of her own.

“It’s just...you two seem...close.” He finally decided said, the last word holding more meaning than it should.

Felicity’s heart began to hammer in her chest, and she felt the flush rising to her cheeks.  “We’re...we’re just friends that’s all.  I met him just after he returned from the being stranded on that island for five years...he wasn’t what I expected…”

Her last few words slipped out, but they were the truth.  Oliver Queen had been nothing like she expected in the best way possible.  While he used his charm and good-looks on her at first, she’d been able to see through his thin guises to the good that lay beneath.  

Barry nodded, but there was a look in his eyes that she couldn’t decipher.  She was about to ask him what it was when a former co-worker from the IT department approached her and began to grill her about her new position.

The next thirty minutes was spent fielding questions from both her co-worker and Barry, but they weren’t questions she couldn’t answer and found herself relaxing.  

She had just excused Barry and her from the conversation that had come to include at least ten of her former co-workers, when Felicity felt a familiar hand on her elbow and a shiver ran through her.  Oliver’s deep voice in her ear caused her to jump.  

“I need you,” he whispered gruffly, so only she could hear.

The words caused something to flare to life deep inside her and she had to clamp her eyes shut to keep her mind from drifting to other scenarios in which she’d dreamed to hear him say that phrase.

“Oliver,” she breathed, and it was somewhere between a sigh and a plea.

When she turned, she saw the effect her own voice had caused within him.  His eyes blazed with a deep, intense heat that she’d never before seen in them.  He blinked and the fire was gone, but his jaw remained taut.

“We have a problem,” he repeated, his voice even lower and the tone sent another shiver through her.

She felt Barry come up behind her, and Oliver’s eyes flashed with annoyance as he glanced behind her.  Felicity felt her ire rise and soon she was flat out glaring at Oliver.

“Really?  Again?” she hissed, grabbing the sleeve of his suit and pulling him a few feet away.  “Oliver, we are not doing this tonight.  Look around,” she said, spreading her arms out.  “There are over fifty women here who I’m sure would love some attention from you.  Go.  Flirt. Mingle.  It’s what you’re so good at.”

She winced as soon as the last words flew from her mouth, but she couldn’t take them back.  She was tired of this cat and mouse game he was playing.  If he couldn’t figure out why he was acting the way he was, then he needed to leave her alone.  She deserved to go on dates and have the attention Barry so willingly gave to her.  It felt so good to be looked at the way he looked at her; to be asked out and know that he was truly interested in _her_.  

Felicity watched his face fall, and the apology fell from her lips immediately.  “That’s not what I meant…”

But Oliver cut her off.  “But I don’t want them.”

Her breath caught in her throat and she stilled, searching his eyes for a moment.  But he couldn’t mean what she thought he might, and so she laughed it away.

“Then go find Digg, I’m sure he’ll dance with you,” she teased, but it only earned her a darker glare.

“Felicity,” his voice bordered on a growl, but she was already turning away.  

It was then that Barry decided to approach them.  Handing her another glass of champagne, he wrapped the other at her waist.  

“Thanks,” she said softly, her eyes still locked with Oliver’s.

“Felicity,” Oliver repeated her name.  This time it was a growl and the look that flashed through his eyes told her this emergency was very real.  Crap.  “We have a problem.  I need your help with something,” he bit out.

Her eyes slammed shut before opening and throwing him an apologetic look.  

Turning, she handed her glass to Barry.  “I’m sorry.  I’ve got to help with something.  I’ll be back soon,” she said quickly, but he caught her wrist before she could leave.

Oliver was right behind her now and she swore she heard him swear under his breath.

“Why?” Barry asked, drawing his brows together.  “I thought you had tonight off?  Can’t he figure it out himself?”

His tone wasn’t accusatory but it still caused her hackles to rise.  She felt Oliver tense behind her, and knew that if she didn’t say something he would and it wouldn’t be as nice.  Barry truly wasn’t trying to be mean, he just didn’t understand.

“Technically tonight is part of my job,” she explained, shrugging her shoulders, “And, really, I don’t mind.”

That must not have been the right thing to say though because Barry’s forehead wrinkled even more and something sparked in his eyes that she couldn’t place.

“Oh,” he said, somewhat dejectedly.  “Right.”

He eyed her and Oliver for a moment before nodding his head and smiling.  “I guess I’ll be here, then.”

Felicity felt horrible at the saddened look on his face.  Suddenly, she realized that regardless of if she meant to or not, she wasn’t being fair to him.  How could she ever be fair to anyone she dated?  At the end of the night, if Oliver needed her, she would go.  There was no hesitation in that choice.  Because this wasn’t just his job - it was hers too.  She’d pledged to help save this city as well.  Her life would never truly be her own.  It couldn’t be.  Not with what she did and she wouldn’t give that up.  It was something that gave her a purpose and strength she never knew. 

The words she’d spoken to Oliver over a year ago about not knowing how to tell someone about her day echoed in her mind and she once again saw the truth of them.  Diggle and Oliver.  Those were the only two she could ever truly be completely open and honest with about everything in her life.  

With a sad smile, she met Barry’s eyes.  “I’m truly sorry,” she whispered, the heaviness in her voice seeming to get her true point across to him.

“Yeah,” he replied.  “Me too.”

With a deep sigh, Felicity turned and slipped past Oliver, quickly walking away as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She almost ran to the basement door once she was out of sight of the guests, and her shaking fingers had just finished punching in the code when she felt Oliver behind her again.

He drew a breath in and she knew he was going to speak, but she wasn’t sure she could hear whatever it was so she yanked open the door and descended the steps before he could say anything.

Once in the basement, she flung her clutch into her seat and wiped the few errant tears away before signing into the computers.

“So, what is going on?” she asked, her voice shakier than she would have liked.

“Felicity…” Oliver’s voice was soft and so filled with concern that had her heart clenching.

“No,” she gasped, “Don’t.  Just...what’s the problem.”

Oliver was silent for a few long minutes.  “Diggle called.  He was going to make some appearances as Green Arrow tonight before joining the gala.  He ran into a problem around 7th and Norris.  Three gunmen and two hostages… Lance called…”

“So you need to suit up?” Felicity finished, nodding her head, glad to have something to focus on.

“Only problem is, I’ve got to be up there _mingling_ ,” Oliver muttered, pointing above them with a sigh.

Felicity couldn’t stop the grin that spread over her face.  “You really don’t want to be there, do you?”

She already knew the answer, but couldn’t resist prodding him.  It took her mind off the other thoughts swirling in her head.

He glared at her, but the heat wasn’t there.

“I say go,” Felicity stated suddenly, with a shrug of her shoulders.  “That’s where you are needed.  Go.”

Oliver eyed her warily.  “But people will notice I’m missing.  I’m throwing this thing.  Isobel is waiting for anything to jump on to put me in bad standings with the investors.”

“How long do you need?” Felicity asked, her eyes flying to the clock on her computer screen.  

It was just after 8 PM.  Oliver was due to give his speech at 9:30.  

“You have an hour and a half,” she said when he didn’t reply, and she saw him already crossing to the case that held his suit.  “Okay...I guess that means I get to play ‘make up excuses for Oliver’s sudden disappearance again,” she said, mostly to herself.

Her mind raced with possibly scenarios and then she wondered if she could manage to just constantly tell people he was somewhere else in the room.  It might work.

Setting up the comms, she quickly linked up to Diggle’s and smiled when she heard his voice in her ear.

“Oliver’s on his way,” she told him just as the man in question appeared dressed in full Green Arrow gear and suddenly she realized that there was going to be two of them running around out there.

“Um, guys...you do know both of you are dressed as the same person, right?” she asked quickly, voicing her concerns.

Oliver blinked up at her, green paint making the whites of his eyes stand out.  “Right,” he bit out and she handed him his comm link. “We’ll just have to make sure we’re both not seen at the same time.”

He’d gotten his comm link in before relaying that message and Diggle grunted in response.  Felicity knew that meant he agreed.  She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, that sounds simple,” she remarked sarcastically, but turned her chair to keep from seeing Oliver’s reaction.

“We’ll be fine, Felicity,” he murmured, suddenly so close to her ear that she jumped.

“I’ll be there soon, Digg,” he stated before leaning down and whispering in her ear.  “You look beautiful, by the way.”

Felicity gasped as his breath coasted over her shoulder but by the time she turned, he was gone.  

“Dang it, Oliver,” she ground out and could hear his chuckle before she heard nothing but the steady sound of his breaths as he ran.

Knowing she needed to return to the gala, she grabbed her clutch and at the last moment decided to keep her comm link in - just in case.

“I’m going back upstairs, boys,” she told them.  “Play nice with Lance, and, Oliver, get back here soon!”

She heard Digg chuckle and Olivergrunt before she reentered the gala.

Thea found her almost instantly, and started gushing about her dress and the event.  Felicity smiled at the glow on her face - the happiness that was rarely present in the younger Queen’s eyes.  She spotted Roy coming up behind Thea and gave him a smile and wave before excusing herself.

A few of the board members were already seated at their table and her heart clenched when she found Barry standing a few yards away, his eyes following her.  She longed to be able to explain as much as she could to him, but knew it was for the best.  His interest in Green Arrow was another issue that she knew would have arisen between them.  In the end, it wouldn’t have ended well.  This way, at least, both of their hearts hadn’t been broken.

When she heard her name from behind her, she turned and tried not to wince when she saw Isobel coming toward her.  The woman looked beautiful in a floor-length burgundy dress that hugged her curves and had a swooping neckline.  

“Ms. Smoak,” she said again, when she was closer.  “I’ve been looking for Mr. Queen.  I would have thought he’d be here by now.”

Felicity smiled as sincerely as she could. “Oh, he’s here somewhere,” she replied easily.  “I just saw him a few minutes ago by our table.”

Isobel glanced around her to the table and arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow.  “Are you sure because I don’t see him…”

Felicity turned, feigning surprise.  “Huh.  He must have gotten pulled away,” she supplied with another bright smile.

“Are you sure he’s not dodging his duties?  Perhaps this was just a little too much responsibility for him?” She suggested as her eyes narrowed.

Felicity steeled herself and hid her insecurities as she’d watched Oliver do every day.  “No, I assure you, he’s here.  I know you don’t have very high expectations of Mr. Queen, but he’s a better man than you think. If I see him, I’ll make sure to let him know you’re looking for him.”

With that, Felicity excused herself and walked the other way, letting out a deep breath once she was out of sight.

The sudden shouting and grunting that echoed through the comm link in her ear made her gasp.  A few people turned towards her but she feigned a cough and hurried towards the bar.  Oliver’s voice rang out in her ear and she hear an arrow being released.  

Minutes after that, there was nothing but silence.

“Oliver?” she whispered, bringing the wine glass she’d picked up close to her mouth to hide the movement. “Digg?”

“We’re fine, Felicity,” Diggle responded.  “Oliver got him - the guy’s on his way to the hospital.  No one else was hurt.”

She let out a long sigh of relief and then jumped when she heard her name in front of her.  “Ms. Smoak!”

An older member of the board of executives at Queen Consolidated looked at her with raised eyebrows.  “Where on earth is Mr. Queen?” he hissed, and Felicity could tell he’d had a few drinks by the alcohol on his breath.  “People are starting to ask questions.  I thought he was with you.”

Felicity’s face flushed and she shook her head.  “No.  He got a phone call and had to step out.  He should be back any minute,” she lied, hating that she could do it so convincingly.

The silver-haired man nodded and ordered another whiskey before straightening his tie.  “He better.  We’ve got competition here tonight.  Ms. Rochev is a shark that’s smelling blood in the water.”

Nodding, Felicity smiled.  “His speech is in forty minutes.  He got a call from Bangkok he had to take.  He’ll be right back,” she reassured before the man grabbed his drink and headed back to the tables.

Felicity bit her bottom lip.  “Oliver.  You need to get back here now!”

“On my way, Felicity,” he grunted and she could hear him sprinting.  

“Good,” she replied and then she heard the link go dead.  

Frowning, she carefully plucked it from her ear and scowled when she saw the light out.  “I knew the battery was going out on this one,” she muttered before slipping it in her purse and praying that Oliver would be back soon.

The next twenty minutes, Felicity nervously deflected any and all questions about Oliver’s whereabouts.  For the most part, people seemed placated when she told them he was on the phone with an office in another country or talking to someone else in another part of the room.  But as time wore on, she felt like the lies were running thin, and, with it, her patience was also waning.

She was on her third flute of champagne when she finally spotted him.  His back was to her, but she would know that silhouette anywhere.  Relief flowed steadily through her until he turned to the side and caught a glimpse of who he was talking with.  Isobel Rochev had her hand placed delicately on Oliver’s sleeve and he seemed to be regaling her with a captivating story.  

A ball tightened deep in Felicity’s stomach and made her feel slightly nauseous.  She’d been standing here lying her ass off for him and he didnt even have the decency to come and tell her that he had returned safely.

Her legs were moving before she knew what was happening.  With sudden determination, she downed the rest of her champagne and marched towards him.

Isobel’s laugh grated on her nerves as she closed in on them and she couldn’t help putting her arm on Oliver’s shoulder, drawing his attention away from the woman who was just waiting for the right moment to strike.

At her touch, Oliver turned and she saw his mask slip.  His eyes narrowed and then widened and she wondered what exactly he saw on her face in that moment.  

“Excuse me,” she stated as saccharinely sweet as possible, her eyes floating to the other woman who was now eyeing them both with venom.  “I need Mr. Queen for a few minutes.”

Isobel’s eyebrows narrowed in suspicion, but Felicity ignored her.

She felt Oliver tense at her tone, but outwardly show no signs that anything was wrong.

“Of course,” he murmured, and then turning back to Isobel.  “If you’ll excuse us…”

He didn’t get to finish because Felicity was already dragging him away, fire blazing inside of her.  Her emotions had done a complete reversal in that short amount of time.  Watching Oliver flirt with that woman - whether meaningful or not - caused a knot to form in her chest and she found she didn’t like it at all.

When they were far enough away from her, she rounded on him.  “How dare you just show back up and not tell me you were here!” she hissed.  “I’ve spent the last hour lying to cover your ass; deflecting every question and standing up for you, which I will do any day of the week because I hate how little these people think of you, but you have to tell me when you…”

She watched the myriad of emotions that played across his handsome features.  And then he was tugging her hand and pulling her into him.  

Felicity put her hand out to brace herself against his chest and he caught her around the waist.  “Oliver, what…” she sputtered before glancing around and realizing they were now in the middle of the dance floor.

Bringing her closer, he began to move them easily with the music, one hand holding hers, the other at her waist.

“Shh…” he murmured, bending down so his lips were near her ear.  “Just dance with me.”

At the gentleness of his tone, Felicity felt herself relaxing when she suddenly remembered why she was so upset in the first place.  Images of him with Isobel flew through her mind and she shook her head.  “No!  Oliver...why didn’t  you come tell me you were back?  I know I told you to find any of the other women here to mingle with but her, Oliver...really...and…”

The mirth in his eyes halted her words mid-speech.  The corners of his mouth ticked upward and she frowned.

“Now who’s jealous?” he asked, leaning in so only she could hear him.

She gasped, her eyes locking with his.  Shaking her head, she tried to propel herself backwards but he held her tight.  Through her muddled thoughts, she tried to figure out exactly what he was saying.  The importance of this admission not lost on her.

“Oliver..” she swallowed, her hand tightening on his shoulder as he waited for her to answer, his eyes darkening with something so intense she felt it in her very toes.

Suddenly her eyes narrowed.  “Are you saying you were jealous, Mr. Queen?” she asked, with as much aplomb as she could manage, but she still managed to sound breathy and unsure.

His small smile turned into a full blown grin.  “Maybe a little.”

“A little?!” she gaped at him.  “How many times did you come up with lame excuses to pull me away from every single man that approached me?”

He shrugged.  “They weren’t good enough for you.”

His words resonated with her and she cocked her head to the side.  “And you are?” she asked before she could think about what she was asking.

She watched as Oliver’s eyes slammed shut and she immediately regretted her words.  Immediately, she took a step closer to him, breaking the even movements Oliver was leading in around the dance floor.

“Oliver, I didn’t…” she began and but his eyes opened and found hers, pain and guilt etched in the corners.

“It’s okay,” he replied.  “It’s true.  I’m not good enough for you…but I’m trying.”

“Oh,” she released a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and was about to throw her arms around him when she remembered where they were and heard the music had stopped.

Instead, she reached a hand up and straightened his bowtie as the emcee began to introduce Oliver.  “You are,” she replied softly, hands trailing down the lapels of his tux and finding his hands.  “You are more than good enough for me.”

The look in his eyes was almost more than Felicity could handle.  Disbelief and amazement swam in those blue depths and she could tell he wanted to say something, but before he could the emcee called him to the stage.

She urged him on with a nod of his head and an encouraging smile.  He held her gaze until he finally had to turn and walk to the dj platform, climbing the stairs with grace.  Felicity watched as he filtered his emotions off, one-by-one until he was wearing the mask he usually wore in the public eye.

Oliver definitely didn’t have trouble keeping a room captivated.  He was enigmatic and charming and had the all the guests laughing and smiling as he spoke of Queen Consolidated's legacy.  There was more than one person with tears in their eyes as he talked of Tommy and QC's mission to help restore hope and prosperity to the Glades.

When he finished, Felicity clapped in pride and then found herself ushered to her table by one of the board members.  Barry was already in his seat when she arrived and she gave him a small shy smile when she sat.  

“You’re..you’re still here,” Felicity finally managed, and he just nodded.

“I figured you might not be interested in something more than friendship, but I like you Felicity Smoak, and if friendship is what you can give, then that is fine with me,” he told her easily, and sighed at the sincerity in his voice.  

Felicity could only nod, and ignored the inquisitive look Oliver was throwing across the table at them.

The meal was served minutes later and although Oliver was sitting at the same table as her, they didn’t get the chance to do anything but discuss the company.  His eyes kept finding hers and she suddenly wished for this event to be over so they could escape to the Foundry and talk.

After dinner, there was an auction of items to benefit the Glades restoration fund.  It seemed to take hours before the last item was sold to the highest bidder which happened to be Oliver and she wondered briefly if he’d just bought it so it would be done.  One look in her direction and she knew that was exactly the case.  His eyes held a desperate need and she knew it was directed at her.  The warmth that shot through her caused a shudder to run through her and she fisted her hands on the sheer material of her dress.

The orchestra began to play again and couples crowded the dance floor.  Since Oliver was the host, he was expected to dance, and he did so with more people than Felicity would have liked.  Although most of them were older ladies - wives of the board members, some were younger and obviously throwing themselves at him as if he were a piece of meat.

When a hand landed on her shoulder, she almost jumped.  Her head whipped back to find Barry staring at her - boyish grin firmly in place.  Felicity’s eyes widened and she felt the guilt crawl it’s way back up into her throat.

But Barry simply smiled. He truly was a kind soul and she did enjoy talking to him - their shared interests were good for hours of conversation.  So when he motioned to the dance floor, she nodded her head and accepted his outstretched hand.

He was surprisingly light on his feet, although she did manage to trip once or twice resulting in a few fits of giggles.

They were two turns into their second song when there was a tap on her shoulder, the touch sending tendrils of heat through her skin.

Instantly, she stilled and turned as Barry straightened.

Oliver stood behind them, a fake smile plastered on his face as he regarded them, but Felicity could see the storm brewing beneath in his dark eyes.  She arched an eyebrow at him when he offered her his hand, and she turned back to Barry with a soft smile.  He nodded his head, placing a soft kiss on her hand before leaving.

Oliver grumbled behind her and she spun on her heel, her hair flowing out in a fan around her.  

“This green is not a good color on you, Oliver Queen,” she murmured as he pulled her to him.  

His form was impeccable and she easily slid into the dance with him leading.  Somehow, in his arms, she managed to not step on his feet or even feel as if she was immediately going to make a wrong move.  Eventually, she let herself relax and she felt him drop proper dance form to ease her even closer to him.  When his hand fell lower on her back, his pinky finger barely touching the curve of her ass, she inhaled sharply.  His fingers moved, spanning her lower back and she had to keep herself from arching into him.

The heat radiating off his body seeped through the thin material of her dress and she felt his fingers begin to trace circles at her waist.  

“I thought you liked me in green,” he finally replied, and her eyes flew to his.

A question swam in them and she smiled.  Moving the hand that rested on his shoulder to his neck, she leaned in so her lips ghosted over his ear and she felt him tense beneath her.

“In Green Arrow green, you’re delicious,” she breathed, loving how his fingers moved to bunch at the material at her hip.  “But jealousy green…”

“I could say the same for you,” he murmured against her hairline as she slid back down his body, and she exhaled slowly when his breath tumbled over her skin.  “I saw you watching me dance…”

Felicity sighed, knowing she couldn’t deny it.  “Not when _my_ dance got interrupted,” she finally replied tightly, easing herself back more so she could look into his eyes once more.

They were a dark cobalt and her stomach flipped.

“Yes, interruptions are terrible things,” he agreed, and she gasped when he suddenly twirled her, the pink gown flowing around her ankles.

A giggle escaped her lips as he pulled her back against him, her hand coming to rest on the lapels of his jacket.

The next song slowed and Felicity expected him to pull away and move onto the next person waiting to dance with him, but instead, he pulled her closer.  When she glanced up at him, he shrugged his shoulders and she just smiled.

“By the way, you did a great job with the speech,” she murmured, focusing on the satin edging of his suit coat.

His hand squeezed hers and he leaned down. _“Thank you.”_

It was two words but she felt the deepest meaning behind them and the breath caught in her throat.   Her eyes flew to his and she stared at him, trying to decipher everything that was waging for prominence in them.  She desperately wanted to ask the questions on her mind; the ones that could move their relationship to a completely different stratosphere, but she didn’t know where to start.

Everytime she worked up the courage, the tiny fears that it was all simply in response to the heightened emotions of the night and the surrounding atmosphere held her back.

Felicity was just about to ask him something when someone tapped her shoulder.  Oliver tensed, and one glance to his face told her he didn’t want to let go, but she gave his hand a squeeze and turned.

A beautiful brunette stood behind her, hazel eyes bright with liquid courage as she eyed Oliver.  Felicity recognized her as the daughter of one of the board members and knew Oliver couldn’t refuse her at least one dance.  With a soft glance in his direction, she stepped out of the way, finally managing to pull her hand from Oliver’s desperate grip.

As the two started dancing, Felicity looked back and caught Oliver’s eyes that were still glued on her.  A thrill ran through her and a few more of her doubts ebbed away.

Diggle found her a few minutes later, coming to stand at her side.  His presence was reassuring and she felt herself lean towards him.  

He arched a questioning eyebrow in her direction and she sighed.

“I’m fine, Digg,” she told him sternly.  “I’m a big girl.”

Grunting he finally spoke, “Doesn’t mean you can’t get hurt.  And Oliver…” he sighed before continuing, keeping his rigid posture, “I can’t say I haven’t been expecting this since he tried to feed you a story about hangover cures in syringes, but I don’t want you hurt…”

His concern warmed her heart and if they hadn’t been in public where he was technically working, she would have leaned up a pressed a kiss to his cheek much to his dismay.

“Thank you, Digg,” she whispered, turning her gaze to him and finding his dark brown eyes.

He fought to suppress a smile at his next comment.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Oliver want to get away from so many women before…”

Felicity chuckled and nodded.  “I don’t think they are getting the response they want either.”

“That’s because the only person he wants to dance with is standing by his ridiculously good-looking body guard,” Diggle responded leaving her staring at him in incredulity before the smile broke out on her face along with the blush.

After a few more rounds of dancing, Oliver took a break and was on her way towards her when a group of board members stepped in his path.  She saw his jaw tick and his heated gaze fly to hers before he settled into the conversation.

An idea struck her and she carefully made her way over to the group, stepping up beside Oliver - close enough to smell the scent of sandalwood and leather but far enough away that they weren’t touching.  She felt his gaze boring into her, but she just joined the conversation easily when it turned to the newest technology and business reports.  While her first few interactions with the members had been dicey, recently they’d finally accepted that she was someone who could hold her own in their discussions.  

It took every ounce of willpower not to turn and look at the man standing next to her, but she didn’t.  Not until a question was directed at him, and then she had to glance at him to find his answer.  His eyes were so intense she bit back a gasp.  She could read each and every emotion that crossed his face and was left speechless as he flicked his eyes from her to the others, sliding his mask back in place expertly so no one knew the exchange that had just taken place.

The look in his eyes went a long way to answering the lingering questions in her mind.  She could tell he wanted this - whatever it was growing between them.  He was finally ready to admit that the bursts of jealousy were an indication of deeper feelings for her than just friendship.  There had always been something strong between them - a kind of understanding Felicity didn’t know even existed until she’d met him.  She had trusted him from day one almost completely without any true reason besides the fact that she saw something in his eyes when he looked at her - something so true and deep that she knew he wouldn’t hurt her.  There was a scared and broken soul hidden behind the confidence and bravado of Oliver Queen the playboy billionaire.  And slowly, she had managed to peel back the layers he’d cemented around his heart to see the true man underneath it all.  

And she loved him.  Scars and all.  It made him who he was and who she knew he could be.  

The Oliver everyone else saw was a golden child gone wild, desperately trying to make amends.

Her Oliver was a survivor, a hero, a good man.

She didn’t realize she was staring until his eyes turned and found hers, and everything she’d been thinking must have been written plainly on her face because all mask and pretense fell away until all she saw was hope for them.  Not the IT girl and the billionaire CEO.  But Oliver and Felicity.  

She smiled up at him, emotions rising within her and pricking at the backs of her eyelids.

The smile she received in return was just as genuine and made her heart soar.

The conversation interrupted their moment and Oliver was pulled back into the discussion of how the money from this event would be used.  Meanwhile, Felicity excused herself and slipped to the sidelines, trying to get her overwhelming emotions under control.

It took another thirty minutes before things began to wind down.  Guests began to leave and while Oliver bid the investors and board members goodnight, she hugged Barry and thanked him for coming despite the outcome of the evening for them.  He was gracious and sweet and they parted on good terms.

There were only a few people left when Felicity escaped to the basement lair.  Her feet were killing her and she wanted a chance to collect her thoughts before they were left completely alone.  

She was fumbling with the clasp of her necklace when she heard the door beep and his familiar footfalls descending the steps.  It took everything in her not to turn and run to him.  Instead, she froze, her hands stilling at the nape of her neck.

Before she could think, his hands brushed against hers, gently pushing them out of the way as he quickly undid the clasp to her necklace, his fingers sending sparks of heat through her wherever they touched.  A ragged breath left her lips as she caught the necklace in her hands - the ends sliding from around her neck.

With shaking hands, she set it on the desk before she felt his hands on her waist, pulling her back against him.  She froze before allowing herself to relax into his hold, peace settling deep within her while get worries melted away.  She fit against him perfectly, and when she felt his lips on her shoulder she couldn’t help the sharp inhale.  His hot mouth nipped at her skin and her hands found his where they lay on her waist and grasped them tightly.

He worked his way up her throat and when he found a specifically sensitive spot just beneath her ear, she gasped.

“Oliver,” his name tumbled from her lips, and then she was being turned.

Everything in his eyes was exactly as she’d glimpsed earlier only this time there weren’t people around and pretenses didn’t have to be upheld.  Stepping closer to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest.

Her action drew a ragged breath from his lips, and he sank against her, his arms banding about her waist and holding her tight.

“I’m so tired of being alone,” he murmured against her hair, and Felicity’s heart broke.

Leaning back, she cupped his face in her hands, waiting until his gaze lifted to hers to speak.  “You’re not alone, Oliver,” she replied softly.

His eyes searched her face in awe, a hand lifting from her waist to trial across her cheek.  And then his lips descended on hers, brushing softly against her mouth as she gasped.  Slipping her fingers through her hair, she opened beneath him allowing him to deepen the kiss and groaning when their tongues met.  The knot in her stomach released and something else grew, building and unfurling within her until she was overcome with this warmth that spread throughout her whole body.  She poured her heart into that kiss, letting him know that he would never be alone.  

When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers, the hum of the computers the only sound besides their uneven breathing.

“No more stupid excuses when the mailman comes by,” she finally whispered, a hint of teasing in her voice. “Or when I’m talking to friends…”

His chest rumbled with laughter and his hands coasted up her back, leaving trails of heat in their wake.  “I can’t make that promise,” he murmured against her temple, placing a soft kiss there.  “What if I really do need help with my printer…”

She slapped his chest, before rolling her eyes and replying.  “Only if you ask nicely and my payment better be _amazing_ …” she rasped suggestively.

Her words left little to the imagination and he brought her flush against him before his hands trailed to her thighs and lifted.  She squealed as her legs banded about his waist and he began walking them towards the couch.  

“I think that can be arranged…” he teased as he nipped at her collarbone, and she groaned when his teeth found the edge of her dress.

She laughed as he sank down on to the couch with her in his lap, her dress a beautiful contrast to the dark green of the material.  Felicity leaned over him, framing his face with her hands and placing a soft kiss against his lips.

Slowly she began to undo his bowtie, loosening the collar of his tux as he went.  As she began to unbutton his shirt, he leaned back, his hands coasting up and down her legs underneath her dress as he watched her with wanton eyes.  

After she’d pulled the ends of his shirt back, she admired him, his tanned skin against the white of the dress shirt and the dark green of the suede couch.

“Yeah, certain greens definitely look good on you,” she whispered, as she lowered her mouth to his and smiled as he laughed into their kiss.

She nipped along his jaw, her hands moving to his chest and tracing patterns against his skin, mapping each scar with her fingers.  His stubble rubbed deliciously against her lips, and when she found his collar bone and bit down, she suddenly found herself pressed up against the edge of the sofa, his body half covering hers.

His calloused hands trailed down over her shoulders and to her chest, fingernails scrapping gently against the fabric of her dress.  When they trailed over her breasts, she arched up, her hips seeking his as she pressed her chest closer to his face, aching for more.

Felicity’s hands threaded through his hair and held him to her as his mouth trailed over the edge of her dress, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses against her skin causing her to shiver.  When his tongue darted out and ran a line from between her breasts to her neck, she keened, a long, low moan echoing in the room.

Oliver tensed above her and then she was being pulled down beneath him, his hands everywhere all at once as his weight pressed into her, pinning her to the couch.  Heat rose and coiled low in her belly and she gave in to the sensations he was causing to run through her.

“I need you,” he rasped against her skin and she was lost as he repeated the same words he’d said earlier in the evening only this time in the exact way she’d imagined.


End file.
